


Sacrifice (no rape)

by 3at_my_4ss



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Ink Baby, M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 21:19:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17629895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3at_my_4ss/pseuds/3at_my_4ss
Summary: “If you want it to come to life,” Bendy moves his face next to Henry’s as he slowly lifts his arm, “I’m going to need you to sacrifice something.”Henry was shocked Bendy could speak, but all his shock was replaced with confusion.“Like,” the former animator raises an eyebrow, “hair or blood?”The ink demon chuckles then presses his hand against his creator’s crotch, Henry’s entire face heating up.





	Sacrifice (no rape)

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly had no idea what to call this, I wrote this as an alternate thing to the Bendy x Henry rape thing I wrote. This took me one whole day to write and this is the longest smut one shot i've ever written....I think.  
> Anyway, enjoy!

How many days have passed since Henry’s entered this building? How many months have gone by since’s Henry’s seen the sunlight?

 

As of now, the former animator didn’t think about those questions he did. The one question that circles his mind is about where Bendy is leading him.

He ran into the tall ink demon a couple of hours ago. He was expecting an attack or to be chased again, but Bendy didn’t do any of that. The ink demon gently touched his forehead then began to walk, Henry hesitating before following.

 

Bendy stops walking then turns to look at Henry, lifting his arm to the area behind him. This...this is a bathroom. Why would the taller take him here?

 

Henry’s eyes widen as he pushes his thighs together, the sudden urge to pee coursing through him. He moves his hands in front of his crotch before hurrying through the doorless doorway and to the first stall he saw, Bendy walking forward. He leans against the door frame as Henry handles his business, a happy smile on the former animator’s face. He didn’t realize he had to pee so badly, he honestly forgot he was holding it.

 

Henry hums as he shakes the last few drops then pulls up his underwear and pants, walking out the stall. Bendy watches as Henry moves to the sink, his grin morphing to a smirk as he watches his creator hesitate before using it. Henry was shocked the water still worked.

 

“Somehow,” Henry grins, “I feel brand new,” he muses before turning to Benry, “I don’t know why you showed me here, but thank you!”

 

The taller moves off the door frame then walks towards Henry, taking his hand then leading him somewhere else.

 

~

 

Henry blinks, “W-what?”

 

Before him is a small ink blob, gurgling, and bubbling. Bendy took him into a large furnished office, the ink demon sitting on a couch with his palm pressed against his cheek ((A/N: Does Bendy have cheeks?)).

 

Henry puts one hand on the desk then moves the other to poke the blob, unaware of Bendy creeping towards him. Before the shorter could poke the ink puddle, Bendy moves his hand under the shorter’s.

 

“If you want it to come to life,” Bendy moves his face next to Henry’s as he slowly lifts his arm, “I’m going to need you to sacrifice something.”

 

Henry was shocked Bendy could speak, but all his shock was replaced with confusion.

 

“Like,” the former animator raises an eyebrow, “hair or blood?”

 

The ink demon chuckles then presses his hand against his creator’s crotch, Henry’s entire face heating up.

 

“Why are you t-touching here,” Henry asks in a nervous rush, Bendy slowly starting to move his hand. Up then down, his fingertips circling around the hard-on.

 

“Stop that,” Henry pants softly.

 

“Stop what? You’re pressing your boner against my hand,” Bendy chimes before gently kissing the creator’s neck.

 

“You know what I need from you?”

 

As Henry shakes his head no, the ink demon slowly unzips Henry’s pants. He then undoes button and pulls the shorter’s dick out, the artist pushing his lips together.

 

“W-wait a minute,” he mewls as Bendy grips his shaft as his pants fall, “slow down a little.”

 

“Oh? You don’t want me to stop?”

 

Henry stays silent. Bendy chuckles low before turning Henry’s head and gently kissing him. Henry examined Bendy for a bit before accepting another kiss, the ink demon smiling softly as they continue to kiss. Bendy moves something between the shorter’s legs, Henry getting a brief look at it before Bendy captured him in another kiss, this one greedier than kisses before.

 

Henry, “I,” kiss, “didn’t know,” kiss, “didn’t think,” kiss, “that you had a-.”

 

“Penis? Technically, I don’t,” Bendy coos as he slowly starts to thrusts his hips, “This is something I learned how to do.”

 

Henry hums as Bendy’s shaft rubs underneath his, the ink demon whispering sweet nothings into his creator’s ear as his thrust quicken.

 

“Bendy,” Henry moans out, starting to move his own hips.

 

“Doll,” The ink on Bendy’s face parts on one side, “you keep moving your hips like that and I might have to push in you.”

 

“As long as you prep me first,” Henry averts his eyes, “I’m fine with it.”

 

The shorter blinks as he gets lifted off the ground, his knees on the wooden desktop and is hands on the wall.

 

“What’s this,” he asks, looking over his shoulder at the ink creature.

 

“Nothing you should worry your pretty little head over,” Bendy muses, “you stay there and I’ll work my magic!”

 

“Um….”

 

“I’ll be gentle,” Bendy whispers before gently kissing Henry’s entrance, his hands spreading the artist’s cheeks apart. He smiles softly before letting his long tongue hang out his mouth, slowly sliding the tip in the tight hole.

 

“W-wait a minute,” Henry whines, “you don’t have to do this if you don’t want to!”

 

“I didn’t ask,” Bendy states as he continues to slip his tongue in the twitching channel.

 

“F-fuck,” Henry moans, his hands pressing against the wall in front of him. The ink demon moves his tongue around the tight cave, exploring everything he could.

 

“O-oh no,” the former animator whines before humming two high pitched moans, clenching his fists and teeth as his semen shoots out his slit in strings. His semen lands on the puddle of ink below him, the artist unaware of it between his legs. While he orgasmed, Bendy slowly took his tongue out while thrusting two fingers in. He spread them apart three times before taking them out, lifting Henry off the desk. The demon uses his ink to pull a chair towards him, he sitting down just as the chair got to him.

 

“I’m still being gentle,” Bendy chimes as he slowly sits Henry in his lap, his dick inching in.

 

“W-wait,” Henry whines, “I want to see you.”

 

The taller wanted to retort, but doesn’t. Instead, he lets Henry lift himself up and turn around. The shorter grips the back of the chair as he slowly presses his lips on Bendy’s mouth, the ink demon happily kissing back. The taller’s hands grip the shorter’s ass cheeks as his gaze moves to the desk. Henry’s semen had just started to fuse with the ink.

 

“Alright, Henry-baby, no more foreplay.”

 

“Why,” the artists ask after panting, his eyes widening as Bendy thursts upwards as he pushes the shorter’s hips down.

 

“Fuck,” Bendy cups Henry’s cheeks, “did that hurt?”

 

“Do it again,” the former animator begs, rotating his hips impatiently. Bendy smirks, “If that’s what you want.”

 

~

 

Both are panting, Henry laying against Bendy and drained of all energy. The ink demon sighs happily as his ink dick disappears, turning his creator around.

 

“Look,” he muses, “remember that blob on the desk?”

 

“It’s not a blob anymore,” Henry sighs as he looks at the ink baby. It looks like Bendy, but with a neck.

 

“My semen must’ve been what you needed...and why you said we needed to speed things up.”

 

“Yeah,” the demon leans back in the chair, “didn’t want the kid to see us go at it.”

 

“But why,” Henry sits up and looks over his shoulder, “why did you show me here and to the bathroom? Why did you want my semen to make an ink baby for?”

 

Bendy smiles softly as he presses his forehead against the former animator’s back, “The answer should be obvious, dumbass. I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I know some of you are mad about how I ended the one shot XD


End file.
